A Night Of Learning
by KdCat
Summary: What happens when a VERY innocent Xiah goes to Micky when he gets scared of a storm. Thus, a night of learning. Yoosu/DBSK. Search for the same title at GTOP. LiveJournal. Com. For bigbang version. Or author scythegyen. And comment, please. I may update.
1. The Beginning Night

I do Not own anything of or about DBSK. This story is purely of my imagination. If it resembles any true events or anyone elses story, I am truly sorry and it was a COMPLETE accident.

(Micky's P.O.V)

Micky cracked open his eyes when he felt a presence standing by his bed. He looked up to see Xiah standing there looking down with fear filled puppy eyes. When thunder from the storm rumbled menacingly outside, Micky knew what to do. He pulled back his covers and patted the bed beside him. The poor innocent 18 year old was still afraid of storms. Xiah slid in beside him and Micky put his arm around him as he always did at these times. Micky was so used to it that he was able to fall back asleep quickly.

(Xiah's P.O.V)

_Why was he still afraid of storms? He was 18. Sure there was a heck of a lot he didn't know. But he was old enough to not be scared of the dark or thunderstorms. _Xiah rested his hand on Micky's and snuggled back into him. But he froze when something _hard_ brushed his rear when he had snuggled back._ What was that?_ Just to see if he was imagining things, he wiggled his rear against Micky again. _That's his 'IT"!_ Xiah realized with fear. He wondered if he was ok. He decided to dismiss it for now and ponder it more tomorrow.

Just then, Micky's arm tightened around Xiah and he ground his 'it' against his bum. Xiah wondered if he was awake, but dismissed the thought when he let out a snort. Xiah was too intrigued to sleep now. He was also a little scared. He didn't really know what was going on. Micky seemed to enjoy his "it' being touched.

Xiah got curious, so he grabbed Micky's hand and started to place it on _his_, but got too scared and stopped right below his bellybutton. But Sleeping Micky had other thoughts. He rubbed his hand around on Xiah's lower belly. Xiah stiffened when his _'it'_ twitched. Micky hadn't actually touched it, but the rubbing had sent chills through Xiah that seem to go straight down _there_.

Xiah was slightly disappointed when Micky stopped. But also terrified. He wanted to know why Micky's '_it' _was like that. He also wanted to know what his own was doing. Thinking about it made it twitch again. **But the twitch didn't go away. **_His 'IT' was stiffening!_ It kind of hurt. But it also felt kind of good. _What's wrong with me? I just need to sleep._ With that he closed his eyes as tight as he could and focused on sleep.

But Sleeping Micky had other plans. He rubbed himself against Xiah again, making Xiah's _'it'_ twitch and stiffen even more, if that was possible. Xiah realized that he was starting to liking it when Micky did that. So Xiah wiggled his bum into Micky's _member _again. But he stilled him self when Micky grunted. But he didn't wake up so Xiah started to do it again.

Xiah was wishing Micky would touch him there, at least once, but he was too scared to put his hand there himself. To his total surprise though, Micky slowly slid his hand down his chest and paused right before he touched him. _This is so frustrating. I want him to, and I don't because I don't know what will happen._

With out warning, Micky wrapped his right leg around Xiah's. He bent his knee, and ran his calf up the inside of Xiah's. When Xiah thought he would stop, he didn't and his calf brushed Xiah's member. That small rub sent and electric shock through Xiah's body and he couldn't help but to rub himself against it again. Micky reached down and cupped his member firmly in his hand and began to rub it thoroughly, all the while thrusting himself into Xiah.

Xiah let out a groan, followed by Micky's own. At this point, Xiah wasn't sure if he was still asleep or not, and he couldn't really contemplate the consequences if he was, due to the fact that his head was swimming. Out of nowhere, a pressure started to build low in his belly. It felt like he had to pee. _Not now._ He thought. He had started to groan more often at this point. Micky's grunts had become almost continuous.

Without warning, his member jerked and twitched, and released a liquid that really made him think he had peed himself. But before he could think too much about it, Micky gave one final thrust against him and let out a long shuttering groan that went through his whole, and Xiah felt his member jerk against his bum. Just like his had. _I bet he didn't pee himself though._

" You didn't piss yourself, its called cum" Micky said in a husky voice. _So he was awake. Oh please don't hate me, I'm sorry._ " And it was nothing to be ashamed of, either. I came too." With that, Micky got up on his knees and sat back on his heels, looking down at Xiah. He leaned over and ruffled his hair before he began to pull down Xiah's pajama bottoms along with his boxers. Xiah started to protest, but Micky shushed him. Once he got them off, he balled them up and used them to wipe Xiah off.

Xiah went to go get more sleep clothes, but Micky stopped him saying, "you can stay just like that. It won't bother me if it doesn't you." So Xiah laid back down.

Micky pulled his own soiled sleep clothes off and used them to clean himself up, then threw them on the floor beside Xiah's, and sat back on his heels. Xiah stared at his member, finally seeing one for the first time. " You can touch it." Came Micky's still husky voice. Hesitating slightly, Xiah reached out and stroked it lightly with his finger tips, only to pull back when it jerked and started to harden. Micky's head was back and his eyes were closed. "Xiah, my pet, that is called an erection. It happens when you are attracted to something. Has this ever happened to you?" Xiah shook his head slowly, causing Micky to chuckle.

"Tonight was the first time _anything_ like that has happened." Xiah looked down as a blush spread over his cheeks. " Well you've got a lot to learn." Micky said with a kind hearted chuckle. "What we did was called dry humping. It's very effective, as you just found out. And it can be done with two people. You can also use your own hand, effective, but not as fun. And there is something else for two that doesn't involve full on _sex_" Micky looked at Xiah intensely, making him shutter with anticipation.

"It's called a Blowjob."

Let me have feed back, if you want the follow up of this story. Please review. Constructive criticizem only, please.


	2. The Next Day

(Micky's P.O.V)

He woke up with a smooth body against his. With a rush of reality, he recalled the events of last night. Poor innocent Xiah he thought. Raising, careful not to wake the sleeping teen, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, for that was the only thing sticking out from under the covers. He proceeded to get up, get a shower and get some breakfast. He figured he would let Xiah sleep a little late today.

In the kitchen, though, he was met with three pairs of inquisitive eyes. He paused only for a moment then went to the cupboard, grabbed a bowl and made cereal. Turning around to lean against the counter, he took a bite and raised an eyebrow, inviting the others questions. First to speak was 'Umma' Jaejoong.

"I went to Xiah's room this morning to wake him up, only he wasn't there. Care to elaborate on why I found him in _your_ room?" Jaejoong cocked his head to the side, waiting for a reply. Typical _Umma _to be over protective…oh well.

"All of you know how scared of storms he happens to be. When it got bad last night, he came into my room for comfort, and just that." There was no reason to elaborate just what kind of comfort he gave him. That would NOT end very well.

The next to pose a question was Yunho. "Then please explain why neither of you had on shirts?"

"What the hell, were you all spying or something. The power went out for four hours, and it got _really _hot last night. I guess he took his off. I sleep with out one anyway, you know that." He gave Yunho a look that said, 'care for me to share _how_ you know that, when no one else does?' that shut Yunho up with a quickness. And Micky was thankful the cover was pulled up so they thought shirts were the only thing taken off.

Micky turned to Changmin, "And what would you like to know about my life, something about last night, or would you like to know something that previously occurred?" He immediately regretted being so sour, but he was frankly tired of his life being treated like an open book. "Sorry, Changmin I just snapped."

Seeing that they were stirring up trouble, Jaejoong quickly intervened, "Yunho, Changmin, we have a schedule today, so we need to head out if we don't want to be late." He turned to Micky, "I know you don't have anything to do today, so will Xiah be okay with you?" The look he gave Micky said the knew something was up, and Xiah better not get hurt.

"Yeah, I'm gonna let him sleep a little more while I finish up some things, then he'll probably bug me for ice cream or something. You have nothing to worry about." He lead the three to the door, then closed it behind him. But before he could turn around a pair of arms snaked themselves around his waist, under the tail of his shirt, only to squeeze him in a hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms behind himself to squeeze back.

"Thanks for the _comfort_ last night." Xiah said knowingly. He then let go when Micky spun around and tackled him to the overstuffed couch. He landed in a squeal of dolphin giggles, as Micky tickled him mercilessly.

"So you were awake! How dare you not save me from their interrogation?" Micky tried hard to sound serious, but he just couldn't, so he leaned down and kissed Xiah square on the lips.

When he lifted his head, he looked into Xiah's eyes, and was shocked by what he saw.

(Xiah's P.O.V)

When Micky leaned down and kissed him all the feelings from last night came flooding back. When he pulled back and looked into his eyes, he knew Micky could tell. He watched Micky's face flush, and felt his own turning red too.

Then something snapped in Xiah and he used the advantage of surprise to quickly flip them so that he had a knee on either side of Mick's torso. A hand on either side of his head. He saw Micky's eyes widen in surprise. He knew his own were dark and lust filled and he thrilled at the feeling. In one swift move he _crashed_ his lips to Micky's as if that was his only life source. But that only spurred his desire, and he knew Micky could feel him hardening against his stomach. Just as he could feel Micky doing the same.

Overcome come with the need for friction he roughly ground his growing cock against Micky's. He let out a moan that Micky proceeded to swallow as he deepened the kiss, if possible, his tongue darting to an fro in Xiah's mouth sparring in a fight for dominance.

Breaking the kiss, Xiah looked into Micky's eyes, "I-I don't know what come over me. I need mo-more friction. I wanna do what we did last night, but I wanna face you this time." Xiah looked away after finishing his sentence. Feeling embarrassed.

(Third person P.O.V, I guess)

Micky knew he needed to take the lead, so he gently flipped them over effectively reversing their positions. He looked into Xiah's eyes the OK, seeing it, he ground his over hard cock into Xiah's. Loving the sweet moan coming from him. He only slightly increased his pace and watched as Xiah's eyes fluttered closed, swollen delicate lips parting as his breath quickened.

He kept his hips working as he straightened to pull off his shirt. Then reached down to help Xiah out of his own. He kissed behind Xiah's ear and felt him shutter. He trailed kisses down his throat, stopping above his nipple. He looked up to see Xiah's eyes closed again, head tilted back in bliss. Lips parted just slightly. Then Micky leaned down and flicked his tongue over his left nipple, adding a rougher thrust of his hips with it.

Xiah's eyes flew open as his breathing came to a stuttering halt. But Micky didn't look up and proceeded to swirl his tongue around and around that nipple. Xiah was forced to breathe as his diaphragm contracted, along with every other muscle in his stomach. "F-f-faster, plea-se." Xiah stuttered.

Smirking, Micky ground his hips faster. He turned his attention to the nipple, then kissed his way backup to his neck. By the way his stomach muscles were contracting, his breath coming shorter, Micky could tell Xiah was getting close. With that knowledge, he ceased all movements, sat back, and looked at Xiah's face.

When he felt Micky sit back, stopping all movements, his eyes flew open, mouth forming a little pout. "Wha-? Why did you stop?" He had to swallow a couple times and calm his breath to get his words out. He was beginning to think Micky like teasing. "I'm going to do what I promised last night." At Xiah's apparent confusion, he clarified, "I'm going to give you a blow job." Seeing that he was still confused, he decided to just show him. He slid down Xiah's chest, leaving a trail of kisses as he went, stopping only to swirl his tongue in his bellybutton once. Mentally thanking the fact he was wearing sweats with an elastic band, he slowly started slipping them down. He stopped when he got them to his knees and looked up into Xiah's eyes, clearly reading the confusion. He smirked. "It's time for me to show you another way to enjoy yourself." Micky watched as it dawned in Xiah what he was talking about.

But before he could say anything, Micky brought his lips over Xiah's swollen member, causing him to suck in a staggering breath and throw his head back. He'd never have guessed that this could feel so good. He could feel every time Micky swallowed or ran his tongue along the underside of it. It felt so good. Almost too good. Instinct took over and he bucked his hip. Realizing what he'd done, he froze. _Did he hurt Micky? Or choke him?_

Understanding his sudden stillness, Micky stopped his ministrations and looked up at Xiah. "It's OK. I can take it. I've done this before." Without any further comment, he took Xiah back in his mouth, and continued what he was doing. But he could still sense a slight hesitation, so he hummed. And smirked when he heard a dolphin like squeal.

_What the hell did he just do?_ Xiah wondered. Hum, that's what he did. How can humming feel so good? He'd never be able to hear him hum again without thinking about this. He was feeling that feeling again. The one where it felt like he had to pee. He knew Micky could tell to, because he hummed again., then started sliding his mouth slowly up. And that was all it took. Xiah tried to warn him, but it was too late. Utter contentment flooded over him as he came. And to his surprise, Micky swallowed every drop.

For a minute they just sat there staring at each other, catching their breath. "Let's move to the room. I'll teach how to do that." Micky said. He stood and helped Xiah up, then bent to pick up their shirts while Xiah pulled up his sweats.

Xiah was mute. It took him a minute to finally get he pant's up. _Micky is gonna teach me how to? He swallowed m-my... Wait he said he's done this before? When? Who? _Thoughts like these went through his head as he followed Micky back to his room.

Micky sat on the bed, leaned against the headboard, and beckoned Xiah over. Xiah crawled over to him and straddled his lap planting a kiss square on his lips. "You said you've done this before?" Xiah hesitantly asked. Micky just nodded. "With who?"Xiah wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he wasn't really upset, though.

"It was only once,"Micky supplied,"with Yunho." Xiah opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the front door opening.

"I'm back!" Yunho shouted, sounding a little frustrated.


End file.
